Teenage Romance
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Love. Lots of love - and lots of different couples. Slash present.


**Popularity** – Steve/Ned

"Shut up. They might hear you."

"Not my problem man."

"I want you to shut up."

"Honorifically."

"Ned you have to be quiet."

"Whatever."

"Look the bell is gonna ring soon, so..."

The skater stood up, grabbing his board, his long blond hair falling forward over his yellow-tinted goggles. "Epic time. See you later." He mumbled, holding up the 'rock on' sign before riding his board out of the room.

The quarterback sighed and stood up. Steve wished he was more able to just throw his popularity out of the window for the skater, but he was just too shallow.

**Purring** – Lee/Biff

Sometimes Lee didn't leave the room during detention. He spent the time in the room with Biffy and Mr. Rumple-Kitty-Kat.

And that cat was always purring around Biff. It sort of made Lee jealous. He had hit a soft-spot on the big guy, but that cat controlled everything.

On a few missions Biff had been so busy that he'd been away from the computer. And of absolutely no use to Lee.

It sounded so selfish, but Lee needed to have Biff's attention on him. Mr. Rumple-Kitty-Kat could not be that important to the bully.

He had to like Lee right?

**Identity** – Brandi

She was a grade ten girl. She needed to become the average grade ten girl. She needed to be popular. Even if it meant losing her dignity to become Kimmie's mindless follower. To be a Glam-azon, to be noticed, to be popular.

She was dating Lee Ping, the prankster king of E. Nigma High. She was fake dating the boy who gave her, her first kiss. Lee Ping was the first boy she ever kissed. It wasn't right.

She was giving up too much for popularity. She was giving up her identity to fit in. She was becoming someone else.

**Newshound **– Chaz/Tina mentioned Ned/Steve

"Tina it's time for you to accept the facts. Juicy gossip is more important than your silly news."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is. And if you want to be a good newshound you will accept it."

"I won't"

Chaz sighed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "Look sweetie, I love you. But faking stories – interesting ones, gets us more views."

"Telling everyone that you'd seen Steve making out with the blond skater was not news. It was trying to ruin the quarterback."

Chaz kissed Tina's forehead, "that wasn't gossip. He was really making out with him."

Tina's eyes widened.

**Crush** – Tina/Lee

Whenever he saw her his palms started to sweat. He began to get dizzy and lose of his cool.

Whenever she saw him the world slowed down. Her cheeks began to blush and she stuttered a little bit.

Neither of them knew of the other persons crush on them. They kept it quiet and nobody ever bothers to tell them.

Holgar and Camilio never even bothered to tell Lee that Tina liked him. They just tried to push him towards asking Tina out. Biff just tried to push him towards her.

But they seemed content to avoid the issue forever.

**Family** – Lee/Biff

Let's put it this way – Biffy T. Goldstein had never been more nervous to see his math teacher in his life. Generally, Biffy was a pretty good math student, so he should have no need to be nervous. Except for, well, he was dating her son.

Mrs. Ping had a tendency to be a – very overbearing mother. She was the very strict, very hard mother.

And here Biff was – standing outside the Ping's two-story home. Staring at the front door wondering whether or not he was ready to go face his boyfriend's parents.

Until Lee opened the door, and smiled.

**Instinct** – Mrs. Ping mentioned Lee/Biff

It isn't that I want to be a strict mom. I just want Lee to have the ability and the means to get everything he wants out of life.

I'm like any other mother; I just want my child to be happy. Oh! And I would really like grandchildren too. But with my son's current partner, I'm not sure it'll happen.

I'm not going to be discriminatory and say that Lee can't be gay or forbid him from seeing Mr. Goldstein. But I do wish there was some way they could have children.

Because really, that's all any mom wants.

**Forgiveness** – Steve/Ned

It had been a month since Steve had broken it off. The secrecy wasn't working for him, and he was content to stay in the closet for as long as possible. But he really hadn't thought about what Ned would do.

Ned had always had a short attention span. That was never surprising, but his good memory was. The skater avoided anything to do with the football player – or the rest of his team.

Steve missed cuddling the blond in an abandoned classroom. Snuggling up to his boyfriend while the smaller boy lay on his chest.

He was craving Ned.

**Dysfunction** – Kimmie/Steve mentions Kimmie/OC and Steve/Ned

Their relationship was like Brandi and Lee's – it was for the public's eye only. They just followed status quo.

Most of the time they fought – and insulted each other. Bub-bub and her eye twitch were personal gain in for the fights. Both of them needed the other to keep their cover.

Kimmie's boyfriend was a greasy emo. Steve's _boyfriend_ was a skater. They were using each other for covers.

Their boyfriends understood, well sort of. Ned didn't like it; 'the vibes are too unstable' he would mutter. And he'd avoid Steve. Making both of them feel horrible.

Over and over.

**Guitar** – Cyrus/Head Emo

Cyrus was a real jerk when it came to his stuff.

If you touched him, to quote Camilio 'I thought he was totally going to twist you up into a guitar and burn you on stage.'

If you touched his hat he would break your nose and/or fingers.

But if you touched the guitar, you were dead. Unless, of course you were a certain Emo.

Cyrus and – I believe his name is Edward were somewhat of a couple. And so it wasn't strange to see the Emo leaning on the expensive guitar.

Edward was really lucky that Cyrus loved him.


End file.
